One Last Note
by Naomi-Starcloud
Summary: One-shot: Kagome goes back to her time, but later she finds out that the well doesn't work and she can't get back to the Fuedal Era! Then she finds a note that Inuyasha left for her....Rated for mild violence and Inuyasha's fould language.


DISCLAIMER: I wanna own Inuyasha....but I don't right now. 

Well, here's my extremely sad, soon-to-be-not-one shot tragedy story. (in case you didn't catch that, I mean that I'm gonna make this longer)

Key:

' ' thoughts

" " talking

**Bold** stuff written on the note

_Italics_ what happened

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome went to the well. 'I've spent five days here in my time,' she thought. 'And he still hasn't come back for me... Could something be wrong?' She sat on the lip of the well, feet dangling in the air, and looked inside. She was hoping to see the faint blue light that always accompanied Inuyasha's return, but it looked the same as ever. She took a deep breath, then pushed herself down. 'Inuyasha, here I come!'

"Ow!" She landed with a thud on the well bottom. Nothing had changed at all. She was still in her own time. 'I....can't get back!' 

She took out her jewel shards and stared at them. "I have the jewel shards, so why can't I get back?" she whispered. "Why can't I see Inuyasha? What's going on? Maybe if I can't go there, then he can't come here either..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome went to school and acted like nothing was wrong, but her friends could tell that something was bothering her. It had had been a month since the discovery that she couldn't go back, and there was always a sad tint in her eyes. Her friends had asked her what was wrong over and over again, but Kagome just told them that it was nothing. They didn't believe her one bit.

"What do you think it could be?" Yuka asked Eri one day as they were walking home from school together. Kagome had practically ran home and left them, just like she had every day since she got back.

"I don't know," Eri replied. "Do you think it has something to do with her boyfriend?"

"Maybe. They probably broke up or something."

"Yeah, and it would explain why Kagome's been acting so weird and sad."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran into the shrine, dropped her school stuff, and jumped into the well. Nothing. She wiped away the tears that threatened to fall, then climbed back out. When she got out, she saw something that had never been there before. "What's this?" she wondered aloud as she knelt beside a raised mound of earth with rocks around it. She moved aside the rocks and began digging. After a few minutes, she saw an old and wrinkled note. She picked it up delicately, unfolded it, and started to read: 

**Kagome, this is Inuyasha. I can't get through the well. You probably can't either. After I found out that I could go and get you, we all had a hard time dealing with it. We almost split up, but Shippou reminded us that you wouldn't have wanted it that way. So we stayed together and looked for the jewel shards. We only found two more before we heard a rumor about Naraku. We immediately rushed over and found that the rumor was true. It was Naraku's castle. The real one, not a stupid illusion. Naraku came out, and we fought our hardest. It wasn't enough, though. Naraku brought out Kanna and Kagura. Sango and Kanna fought and Miroku and Kagura were paired off. Kilala helped Sango and Shippou helped Miroku. Then it was just me and Naraku. I didn't notice anything that the others were doing, but I soon found out that everyone was dead, friends and enemies. It looked like Naraku was going to win....**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Die!" Naraku shouted as his tentacles shot out towards Inuyasha._

_"That's my line!" Inuyasha shouted as he swept his sword through the tentacles. One managed to stick him in the stomach, however. 'Dammit!' He clutched his stomach with one hand and his sword with the other, falling to his knees._

_Naraku smirked. "Without that stupid human wench, you are nothing," he said._

_Inuyasha didn't reply. He was in no condition to. Naraku had injected his poison through the tentacle, and Inuyasha was starting to feel its effects._

_"Before I kill you, I shall tell you why she cannot come to this time," Naraku said. "I've sealed up the well using the extra power from the jewel shards. Not even the complete Shikon jewel can undo it. Even if I die, your precious human shall never return to this time."_

_The words hit Inuyasha hard. "N-Naraku....you bastard..." Inuyasha said. He stood up, clutching his sword with both hands._

_Naraku looked alarmed. "How can this be?!" he asked. "How can you be standing?!"_

_"Heh. You shouldn't have told me that," Inuyasha said. "I used to be like you and not give a damn about anyone but myself and think that human emotions were stupid and my weakness. Then I met Kagome. Now I know that these emotions aren't my weakness, they're my strength!"_

_"You don't know what you're talking about!" Naraku shouted. He sent out his poisonous miasma._

_Inuyasha held up his sword. "THIS IS FOR KAGOME!!!" he shouted, raising his sword high. "DODGE THIS YOU BASTARD!! BAKURYUUHA!!!!" Energy shot from his sword and enveloped Naraku's attack. Whirlwinds appeared in different places and all rammed into Naraku at the same time. He was destroyed, and the last bit of dust that was him floated off on the wind._

_"Kagome..." Inuyasha muttered as he collapsed on the ground, utterly exhausted. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**After I woke up, I grabbed the jewel shards and went to the well. While you were gone, Naraku had collected the rest of the jewel shards, including the ones that belonged to Kouga and Kohaku. I buried them all further down than this note. They don't belong here in the Fuedal Era, and I know that you can purify them. After this, I'll probably die. I can already feel myself slipping away. But before I go, there's one final thing I have to say...**

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, tears falling onto the note. She put it down and dug hard and fast, tears staining the dirt. After a while of digging, she sensed the shards. She dug harder and faster, the tears coming harder and faster as well. She finally unearthed them and held them up. She put them together with her shards, and a pink light filled the room as the jewel became complete.

"I can't go to the Fuedal Era..." Kagome muttered. "But there's something I can do. Please, Shikon jewel, grant my wish. I want to be with Inuyasha, even if it means I have to die...." She closed her eyes, clutching the jewel tightly in her hand. She could feel the jewel disappear as it was purified by her love for Inuyasha, then she felt herself drift away. Over and over again in her mind she read that last part of the note.

**I love you.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think!


End file.
